yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrie Lilac
Torrie Lilac This OC belongs to survivorterra. If anyone tries to steal or claim credit for this OC, please tell me Looks Torrie has blonde hair that goes just past her shoulder blades. She has light purple eyes and a small build, despite her being taller than some of her classmates. She wears thigh high light purple socks. Personality Torrie is very, very shy and meek. A lot of the time, no one even notices that she's there. Most teachers don't know her name. Inside, she is insane. She broke in middle school and then became shy like she is today. When she is pushed too far, she starts freaking out and going crazy. Not good crazy or bad crazy. Just crazy. Backstory As a child, Torrie was very sweet. She used to live in America. Her parents homeschooled her. She only had one friend to hang out with. Her friend had a Japanese parent, so Torrie learned and is fluent in Japanese. Her friend tormented her. She abused her, bullied her, and told all the kids at the public school lies about her. Torrie was too shy to speak up, but every insult broke something inside of her. When she was in sixth grade, she went on a fishing trip with her parents. It was just them. No one could see. One of her parents asked about her friend, and she snapped. She killed both of her parents. Stabbed and then drowned. Afterwards, the crazy died back down and her shyness came back, but even stronger. She rarely spoke in full sentences after the incident. Because she had no other family, her friend's parents adopted her. Afterwards, for a while her friend was mean, but Torrie stopped responding. Eventually, she gave Torrie a ton of space and stopped bullying her. One night, years later, after her first year at public high school, Torrie couldn't take it anymore. She stole her friend's credit card and flew on the first plane out to Japan. Once she got there, she withdrew cash so that it couldn't be traced back to her. She then found a school so nothing would look suspicious. ''Akidemi High School. ''Torrie soon bought herself an apartment, began compensated dating to earn money, and enrolled at Akidemi. The first day of school, she saw her. Her former friend. She was somehow the most popular girl at school, the "hottest" girl according to the boys, and she had a large circle of friends. Torrie disguised her appearance and changed her name to "Samantha Lavender" so she couldn't be found. She wants revenge on her friend. She wants her to pay for all the pain. Schedule Monday: 7:00- Torrie changes into her shoes 7:15- Torrie changes into her outside shoes and heads to the gardening club. The scents of the flowers (lilacs) make her feel at home and calm her to contain her insanity 8:15- Torrie goes to class 1:00- Torrie changes into her outside shoes and eats lunch in the middle of the hedge maze, by herself 1:15- Torrie goes to class 3:30- Torrie changes into her outside shoes and goes to tend the plants at the gardening club 5:00- Torrie stalks her old friend and her group angrily. She debates whether or not to do anything 5:30- Torrie goes home Tuesday: 7:00- Torrie changes into her shoes 7:15- Torrie hangs out in the computer lab with Pippi and Ryoto. She doesn't talk to them, but they are friendly to her. 8:15- Torrie goes to class 1:00- Torrie goes and eats in the computer lab 1:15- Torrie goes to class 3:30- Torrie changes into her outside shoes and goes to tend the plants 4:30- Torrie stalks her former friend 4:15- Her friend notices Torrie and asks her if she wants to hang out with them. Torrie declines 4:30- Torrie goes home early to do homework --WIP-- Category:Fanon Category:OCs